Cluedo
by Zaz1
Summary: [chap7-8-end up ]Comme son nom l'indique une petite fic basée sur le jeu de société, où comment jouer avec les persos pis du yaoi aussi (YukixKyo)
1. Chapitre1

**Auteur: Zaz  
E-mail: zazlun@yahoo.fr  
Titre: Cluedo  
Genre: serial killer, yaoi, etc  
Base: FB**  
  
Disclaimer: Les personnages de FB ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec. Ces personnages étant fictifs, toute ressemblance avec des personnes existant dans la réalité serait totallement forfuite, de même pour les actions qui se passent dans cette fic.   
  
Vala je me décide à m'inscrire ici et à publier mes fics ailleurs que sur mon site ^^   
Le titre peut paraitre bizarre, mais bon il colle bien avec l'histoire *_* /me prend soin des personnages de FB.   
Bonne lecture!   
  
**Cluedo**  
  
**Chapitre 1**  
  
On entendit le moteur d'une tronçonneuse... le bruit provenait du pavillon où Akito passait le plus clair de son temps lorsqu'il n'était pas souffrant.   
Puis, se mélant au bruit du moteur, un cri strident...   
  
Hatori cherchait Akito... ne le trouvant pas, il se dirigea vers le pavillon.   
Il poussa la porte avec douceur, et avança... ses semelles émirent des bruits de succion lorsqu'il fit quelques pas dans la pièce. S'accroupissant, il passa les doigts sur le sol et les releva rouges de sang!   
  
"Oh mon dieu! Quelle horreur!"   
Shigure se tordait de rire en voyant les mines déconfites de Yuki et Kyo, vêtus de smokings noirs et blancs.   
"On dirait des pingouins!" se moqua Shigure.   
Tohru apparut, descendant les escaliers. Elle portait une simple robe noire pour l'occasion.   
En descendant les marches, elle glissa! Kyo et Yuki se précipitèrent pour la relever.   
  
"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils font tous une tête d'enterrement! s'exclama Shigure.   
-Peut-être parce que c'est un enterrement, répondit Hatori, tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus respectueux des convenances..."   
Ayame les suivait en silence.   
"Oui, mais avoue que ça arrange bien tout le monde, rétorqua Shigure.   
-Oui... c'est sur...", murmura Hatori d'un air étrange.   
  
A quelques pas, Yuki et Kyo discutaient...   
"Yuki, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que la police ait conclu à un accident?   
-Tu n'as pas tort Kyo... je vois mal Akito laisser échapper sa tronçonneuse et se trancher la tête avec!"   
Kyo sourit narquoisement imaginant la scène.   
"Enfin... ça nous arrange bien!" s'exclama Kyo   
Yuki le regarda d'un air surpris.   
"Oui... il ne me reste plus qu'à me réconcilier avec mes parents et je pourrais faire une croix sur le passé...   
-Et moi, au moins maintenant, je suis sûr de ne pas finir cloitré pour le restant de mes jours!   
-Ça arrangeait un peu tout le monde qu'il meurre, dit pensivement Yuki.   
-C'est clair, et puis c'est accident est quand même bizarre...   
-Kyo... peut-être que ce n'est pas un accident... peut-être que quelqu'un en avait vraiment marre de lui...   
-Oui... mais qui?"   
  
Arrivés au cimetière, ils écoutèrent l'éloge funèbre du prêtre...   
"Pauvre Akito, murmura Tohru lorsque le prêtre eut fini, il était si seul et si malheureux... quelle fin horrible... j'aurais tellement voulu lui venir en aide..."   
Puis elle fondit en larme.   
Yuki et Kyo firent un geste pour la prendre dans leurs bras, mais voyant leurs mouvements respèctifs, ils laissèrent retomber leurs bras!   
Hana leur jeta un regard furieux et consola Tohru...   
"Allez, chantons ensembles une chanson paillarde en l'honneur d'Akito! s'exclama joyeusement Shigure.   
-Shigure, c'est une veillée funèbre, fit remarquer Hatori.   
-Euh Tori... tout à l'heure tu nous as quasiment fait un strip-tease sur la table...   
-Je crois que tout le monde a un peu forcé sur le sake", murmura Hatori en détournant le regard.   
Ayame les regardait... silencieux...   
  
Dans un coin, Uo, Hana, et Momiji essayaient de consoler Tohru qui continuait encore à pleurer et à se lamenter sur le sort du "pauvre Akito".   
  
Kisa et Hiro s'étaient endormis, pelotonnés comme deux chatons...   
Près d'eux, Hatsuharu regardait d'un air tendre Rin qui s'était endormie sur son épaule...   
A l'autre bout de la pièce, Yuki et Kyo, un peu emméchés émettaient des hypothèses:   
"Hatori avait un bon mobile...   
-Oui sa séparation avec Kana... à cause d'Akito...   
-En plus c'est lui qui l'a trouvé...   
-Et il est médecin... il doit savoir comment faire pour que ça ressemble à un accident..."   
Sur ces mots, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.   
  
La nuit passa...   
Rin ouvrit doucement les yeux... elle avait mal à la tête.   
Elle sourit tendrement en voyant Haru qui semblait dormir profondément à côté d'elle.   
Elle s'assit et fut étonnée de sentir quelque chose d'humide et poisseux sous sa main...   
Elle leva sa main, pour la découvrir ruisselante de sang!   
"Ploc!"   
Rin leva crintivement les yeux... et hurla...   


A suivre...   


  
Bilan du chapitre 1: Akito dans le pavillon avec la tronçonneuse 


	2. Chapitre2

**Auteur: Zaz  
E-mail: zazlun@yahoo.fr  
Titre: Cluedo  
Genre: serial killer, yaoi, etc  
Base: FB**  
  
Disclaimer: Les personnages de FB ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec. Ces personnages étant fictifs, toute ressemblance avec des personnes existant dans la réalité serait totallement forfuite, de même pour les actions qui se passent dans cette fic.   
  
On passe au chapitre 2 ^^ vi vi mes chapitres sont courts, mais bon je vais pas passer ma vie à décrire les miles et une façons dont on peut zigouiller un personnage (quoi que...) avec des détails :p   
On attaque une partie un peu plus yaoi de la fic *_* les nenfants, fermez les yeux ^^   
Bonne lecture!   
  
**Cluedo**  
  
**Chapitre 2**  
  
Le hurlement de Rin réveilla tout le monde en sursaut!   
Elle s'était mis en boule et sanglottait...   
Ils levèrent les yeux... et virent le corps de Hiro pendu avec une corde à une poutre du salon!   
Shigure fit sortir tout le monde et retourna auprès d'Hatori...   
"Tori...   
-Oui... apparemment la mort d'Akito n'était pas un accident...   
-Il va falloir nous montrer prudents maintenant..."   
  
De loin, Rin regardait l'enterrement de Hiro, ses longs cheveux volants au vent...   
"Ce sont tous des imbéciles et des egoïstes, murmura-t-elle. Ils ne se rendent même pas compte..."   
  
Une fois l'enterrement fini, Hana annonça à Yuki et Kyo que Tohru resterait avec elle pour la nuit, vu l'état dans lequel la jeune fille se trouvait...   
En effet Kisa et Tohru étaient totalement effondrées suite à la mort de Hiro.   
Les autres n'en menaient pas large non plus... autant la mort d'Akito avait été un soulagement, autant celle de Hiro était traumatisante... il était si jeune...   
Kyo se délassait dans la baignoire... Il ressassait les événements des deux derniers jours...   
"J'espère que je ne serais pas le prochain", murmura-t-il.   
La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit doucement...   
Kyo, en alerte, sortit de l'eau... on ne l'assassinerait pas dans une baignoire!   
Yuki apparut alors et Kyo poussa un soupir de soulagement.   
"Excuse-moi Kyo, je ne savais pas que tu étais ici", s'excusa Yuki. Puis voyant que Kyo était nu, il détourna le regard en rougissant.   
"Baka nezumi, tu m'as fait peur! s'exclama Kyo. J'ai cru que quelqu'un était venu me règler mon compte!"   
Yuki sourit à cette idée puis déclara:   
"Bon je vais te laisser finir de prendre ton bain, excuse-moi encore de t'avoir dérangé!   
-Non, c'est bon, et de toute façon j'ai fini!"   
Kyo sortit de la baignoire.   
Yuki observa l'eau ruisseler sur le corps musclé de Kyo, puis s'apercevant de ce qu'il était en train de faire , détourna le regard en rougissant.   
Kyo ayant surpris le regard de Yuki, fronça un sourcil, puis s'éloignant commença à s'essuyer.   
Yuki, tournant le dos à Kyo, déboutonna sa chemise et la laissa tomber dans le panier à linge.   
"Yuki..."   
Yuki se retourna et se retrouva face à Kyo, toujours nu.   
"Kyo?"   
Kyo se pencha et embrassa doucement Yuki sur les lèvres.   
Celui-ci d'abord étonné par le geste de Kyo, le fut ensuite par le plaisir que le baiser lui procurait.   
Il rendit donc fougueusement son baiser à Kyo.   
Celui-ci, se laissant un peu déborder par ses émotions, déboutonna le pantalon de Yuki, qui tomba aux pieds du jeune homme.   
Kyo, embrassant toujours Yuki, laissa ses mains glisser sous l'elastique du boxer du jeune homme... et voulut le lui enlever.   
Yuki fit un pas en arrière, et regardant Kyo lui dit d'un air contrit:   
"Non Kyo, je ne suis pas prêt pour ça!"   
Kyo lui sourit tendrement, puis il fit remarquer d'un air amusé:   
"Hum... alors je crois que j'aurais bien besoin d'une douche froide!"   
Yuki voyant dans quel état l'excitation avait mis Kyo, rougit de plus belle.   
Kyo attrapa son pantalon et l'enfila. Il sortit ensuite de la pièce, laissant Yuki à ses pensés...   
  
Yuki ramassa son pantalon et le mit dans la corbeille à linge, puis il finit de se déshabiller.   
Il allait entrer dans la baignoire quand des bras le saisirent par la taille.   
Il se figa. Peut-être venait-on pour l'assassiner?   
Baissant le regard, il reconnut le bracelet de Kyo... la main de celui-ci descendit jusqu'à son bas-ventre...   
Yuki gémit de plaisir sous la caresse...   
"Baka nezumi... j'ai vraiment envie de toi", lui murmura Kyo à l'oreille.   
Yuki se retourna, et embrassa Kyo dans le cou...   
"Moi aussi... Kyo... mais ce n'est pas raisonnable...   
-Ça te gène tant que ça de ne pas être raisonnable? murmura Kyo, léchant l'oreille de Yuki.   
-Humm... je crois que je m'y ferai", gémit Yuki, que Kyo continuait à carresser...   
Yuki, prenant l'initiative, allongea Kyo sur le sol de la salle de bain, et se coucha sur lui...   
"Kyo... je n'ai jamais fait ça auparavent alors...   
-Baka nezumi, et tu crois que moi oui?!?" l'interrompit Kyo.   
Yuki fronçant les sourcils, regarda Kyo dans les yeux. Il avait peur de l'avoir vexé et de se voir rejeté... mais dans le regard de Kyo il ne vit qu'une lueur amusée et beaucoup de tendresse.   
"Et si nous reprenions là où nous nous en sommes arrêtés, murmura Kyo,... je ne vais pas rester dans cet état là toute la journée même avec ton corps magnifique devant moi Yuki!"   
Kyo observa un moment le fin corps de Yuki... presque un corps de fille tellement il était fin, mais la comparaison s'arrêtait là... et de toute façon ce n'était pas une fille que Kyo recherchait en ce moment... et à qui il avait envie de faire l'amour...   
Kyo renversa Yuki pour passer au-dessus de lui, et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.   
Puis il descendit lentement, embrassant le torse de Yuki qui gémissait de plaisir...   
Kyo aurait continuer sa descente si un long cri déchirant ne l'avait pas interrompu...   


A suivre...   


  
Bilan du chapitre 2: Hiro dans le salon avec la corde 


	3. Chapitre3

**Auteur: Zaz  
E-mail: zazlun@yahoo.fr  
Titre: Cluedo  
Genre: serial killer, yaoi, etc  
Base: FB**  
  
Disclaimer: Les personnages de FB ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec. Ces personnages étant fictifs, toute ressemblance avec des personnes existant dans la réalité serait totallement forfuite, de même pour les actions qui se passent dans cette fic.   
  
Vala le chapitre 3 ^^ Ça devient de plus en plus inquiétant cette histoire ^^   
Pis sinon, je trouve que Yuki et Kyo font un couple totalement kawaii *^.^*   
Bonne lecture!   
  
**Cluedo**  
  
**Chapitre 3**  
  
Kyo et Yuki enfilèrent leurs pantalons en vitesse et se précipitèrent vers le bureau de Shigure d'où était parti le cri.   
Ils trouvèrent Shigure en larme devant son dernier manuscrit!   
"Pourquoi! Mais pourquoi?" se lamentait Shigure.   
Il tourna ses yeux larmoyants vers Yuki et Kyo et s'exclama:   
"Pourquoi, les pages ne se sont pas écrites toutes seules pendant la nuit? Il faut que je les rende demain!"   
Kyo jeta un regard furieux à Shigure... il les avait interrompus pour ça! Enfin bon au moins il n'y avait pas eu de mort...   
  
Yuki en avait profité pour aller chercher des vêtements propres, il fallait vraiment qu'il prenne un bain, Tohru n'allait pas tarder à rentrer, et il ne tenait pas à l'avoir sur le dos, juste parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de se laver!   
Il entra dans sa chambre, et se figea. Ayame le fixait intensément assis sur le lit.   
"Ayame?"   
Ayame le regarda puis se leva et quitta la pièce.   
Yuki frissonna... le comportement étrange de son frère lui faisait vraiment peur.   
Il prit des vêtements propres et sortit dans le couloir. Là il se cogna contre Haru.   
Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire, puis colla Yuki au mur.   
"Humm... Yuki... tu devrais te balader plus souvent torse nu comme ça..."   
Il passa un doigt sur les pectoraux de Yuki... celui-ci frémit... Haru s'approcha de Yuki qui sentit le souffle du jeune homme sur sa joue...   
"QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES?!? hurla Kyo qui venait de surprendre la scène.   
-A ton avis? rétorqua Haru. Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin?"   
Kyo lui jeta un regard furieux puis se tourna vers Yuki... celui-ci se mit à bafouiller.   
Kyo tourna les talons, et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.   
  
Yuki écarta Haru, et alla se réfugier dans la salle de bain... au moins il pourrait prendre son bain tranquille!   
Les gens étaient vraiment trop compliqués pour lui depuis quelques temps...   
Il finit par se détendre dans le bain, et se mit à rêvasser au moment qu'il avait passé avec Kyo...   
Soudain la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit en grand!   
Tohru qui s'apprêtait à y entrer fit un grand bon en arrière et se mit à bafouiller:   
"Oh Yuki-kun je suis vraiment désolée, je ne savais pas, oh pardonnez moi, ooooh".   
Yuki plongea la tête sous l'eau...   
"C'est vraiment pas ma journée, songea-t-il. Y'en a-t-il un dans cette maison qui n'essaye pas de me voir nu?"   
  
Un peu plus tard, il rejoignit Tohru qui était en train de faire la cuisine...   
"Tohru, est-ce que je peux t'aider?"   
Celle-ci sursauta, surprise par la présence soudaine de Yuki, ainsi que par le ton familier qu'il avait pris...   
"Yuki-kun, il me faudrait des poireaux pour le repas de ce soir...   
-Tohru... Kyo n'aime pas les poireaux..."   
Tohru fut étonnée de voir Yuki prendre en considération les goûts de Kyo... Il faut dire que depuis qu'ils avaient découverts le troisième aspect de Kyo, les deux garçons s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés.   
Tohru sourit d'un air ravi, et décida de faire des onigiri à la place des poireaux.   
"Je vais chez Hatori, cria Shigure. Si quelqu'un vient pour chercher mon manuscrit vous n'aurez qu'à dire que le chien l'a mangé!"   
  
Le moment du repas arriva. Tohru appela Kyo et Yuki.   
Kyo descendit lourdement les escaliers, prenant bien soin de ne pas jeter un regard à Yuki.   
Celui-ci s'en apercevant se dit qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'il soit le prochain sur la liste du tueur...   
"Le chien n'est toujours pas rentré? demanda Kyo à Tohru.   
-euh... *air niais* non, je ne l'ai pas entendu rentrer... c'est étrange...   
-Je vais téléphoner à Hatori pour savoir si Shigure est chez lui! s'exclama Yuki. Puis il s'élança dans le couloir.   
-Kyo-kun, ce soir nous mangeons des onigiri... je voulais faire des poireaux mais Yuki-kun m'a fait remarqué que vous n'aimiez pas ça... je suis très heureuse de voir que vous vous entendez mieux!"   
Si Kyo avait eu une pelle il aurait creusé un trou pour s'y enterrer. Il regretta amèrement la façon dont il avait traité Yuki depuis l'incident avec Haru... il faudrait qu'il lui présente ses excuses, mais il n'était vraiment pas doué pour ça.   
Yuki revînt en courant, affolé.   
"Hatori... il m'a dit que Shigure n'est pas venu chez lui aujourd'hui..."   
Kyo entra dans la cuisine et en ressortit avec un hachoir.   
"Allons voir si on le trouve..."   
Yuki attrapa une torche en prévision de l'obscurité qui allait bientôt régner.   
Tohru leur jeta un regard désemparé, puis les suivit, tremblant de tout son corps.   
  
Ayant fait le tour de la maison sans rien trouver, ils décidèrent de pousser jusqu'au potager de Yuki au cas où...   
La nuit avait commencé à tomber, et Tohru n'arrêtait pas de trébucher.   
Son pied butta contre quelque chose et elle s'affala par terre.   
Yuki braqua sa torche sur elle...   
C'est là qu'ils trouvèrent Shigure, une bache enroulée autour de la tête...   
Tohru s'évanouit...   
"Je retourne à la maison, il faut prévenir Hatori... et la police, dit Yuki, le visage blanc.   
"Hors de question! s'exclama Kyo. Je ne te laisserai pas y aller seul, on ne sait jamais, peut-être que le tueur rode encore!"   
Yuki jeta un regard surpris à Kyo.   
"Je croyais que tu étais faché contre moi... et que tu ne m'aimais plus...   
-J'étais faché c'est vrai, mais de là à ne plus t'aimer...", répondit Kyo.   
Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Yuki, puis se détourna et alla examiner le corps de Shigure...   
  
"Ah! Vous êtes là!"   
Les deux garçons sursautèrent.   
"Hatori, s'écrièrent-ils en coeur.   
-Me doutant de ce qui risquait de s'être passé au vue des derniers jours, j'ai décidé de venir... est-ce qu'il est...?   
-oui..."   
Hatori appella la police de son téléphone portable, puis une fois que celle-ci fut arrivée, ils rentrèrent tous au manoir Soma.   
Hatori emmena Tohru dans une des chambres pour qu'elle se repose. Puis il s'affala dans un fauteuil.   
Kyo et Yuki, épuisés par les émotions de la journée s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé.   
"Nous avons un problème", murmura Hatori.   


A suivre...   
Bilan du chapitre 3: Shigure dans le potager avec la bache.

  



	4. Chapitre4

**Auteur: Zaz  
E-mail: zazlun@yahoo.fr  
Titre: Cluedo  
Genre: serial killer, yaoi, etc  
Base: FB**  
  
Disclaimer: Les personnages de FB ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec. Ces personnages étant fictifs, toute ressemblance avec des personnes existant dans la réalité serait totallement forfuite, de même pour les actions qui se passent dans cette fic.   
  
Chapitre 4 ^^ de nouveau un petit peu de yaoi... qui mourra cette fois? mais qui peut bien être le meurtrier?   
Bonne lecture!   
  
**Cluedo**  
  
**Chapitre 4**  
  
L'enterrement de Shigure fut particulièrement triste et macabre... en effet toute la famille Soma était très attachée à lui, en particulier à ses blagues douteuses qui mettaient une joyeuse ambiance!   
Hatori avait les larmes aux yeux... Ayame restait silencieux, ne montrant aucun signe d'émotion...   
Yuki et Kyo se tenaient discrètement la main, essayant de se réconforter mutuellement.   
Kagura s'en aperçut et fronça les sourcils... "encore un problème en vue...pensa-t-elle, mais un jour Kyo m'appartiendra, comme cela doit être!"   
Rin pleura beaucoup à l'enterrement, ce qui surprit Haru et le laissa très perplexe... y aurait-il eu quelque chose entre Shigure et Rin? Elle montrait si peu ses émotions d'habitude... Elle était si sauvage...   
  
"Pourquoiiiiiiiii Shigure? pourrrquoiiiii? se lamentait Tohru.   
-Tohru, tu devrais essayer de te détendre un peu, suggéra Uo.   
-Oui! Ces derniers jours ont été éprouvants pour toi, renchérit Hana, tu devrais te reposer... peut-être t'éloigner de la famille Soma..."   
Tohru éclata en sanglots, et entre deux crises de larmes expliqua qu'elle ne pouvait laisser les membres de la famille seuls dans cette dure épreuve! Elle allait faire de son mieux pour réconforter tout le monde!   
  
Quelques jours plus tard...   
Kyo et Yuki s'étaient installés au bord du lac, dans le but de se faire un pique-nique en amoureux (eh oui la vie continue :p), loin du regard des autres.   
Ils s'embrassaient tendrement entre deux bouchées de riz...   
Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur repas, Kyo suggéra à Yuki une baignade dans le lac...   
"Hum... Kyo... nous n'avons pas de maillots de bain...   
-Yuki qu'est-ce que tu peux être prude des fois! s'exclama Kyo. On peut se baigner nus, il n'y a personne pour nous voir!"   
Yuki regarda Kyo se déshabiller... il observa les contours de ses épaules... puis descendant le regard, il s'aperçut que Kyo était déjà nu...   
"Alors, Yun? Tu te décides?"   
Kyo plongea dans l'eau, suivit peu après par Yuki aussi rouge qu'une tomate.   
  
Kagura qui les épiait de derrière un buisson eut du mal à se retenir... Elle les avait vu s'embrasser, et était restée à peu près calme, mais là Kyo était nu... et Yuki venait de se coller à lui dans l'eau... ils étaient vraiment incapables de se tenir... Et Kyo... depuis quand était-il gay? Il cachait bien son jeu!   
  
Kagura entendit une brindille craquer derrière elle! Elle se retourna vivement, et fut surprise de voir Ayame, qui lui aussi observait Kyo et Yuki! Puis il se détourna sans un mot et s'éloigna.   
Kagura eut un frisson... elle avait vraiment du mal avec la nouvelle version silencieuse d'Ayame... lui qui était toujours si saoulant...   
Elle se reconcentra sur Yuki et Kyo qui avaient rejoints la rive... pour plus de confort semblait-il...   
Elle fronça les sourcils puis eut une mou de dégoût... que Kyo lèche Yuki comme ça était dégoutant...   
Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle ouvrit une bouche béate! En effet la tête de Kyo venait de disparaitre entre les cuisses de Yuki...   
Kagura devint folle de rage et se précipita sur les 2 garçons! Puis elle envoya Kyo voler dans le lac!   
Yuki essaya de couvrir son corps tant bien que mal avec la couverture qu'ils avaient utilisés pour pique-niquer.   
"Ka... Kagura... que fais-tu là? demanda-t-il rougissant.   
-Et vous que faisiez-vous? A une époque, on vous aurait brûlés sur un bucher pour ça!"   
Jetant un coup d'oeil à Yuki, elle grimaça.   
"Est-ce que tu pourrais te mettre dans une autre position... la couverture ne cache absolument pas ton excitation, et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de continuer à voir se spectacle!!"   
Yuki essaya de changer de position sans grand résultat ce qui agaça Kagura.   
Kyo sortit de l'eau et jeta un regard furieux à Kagura!   
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi? Tu peux pas nous foutre la paix?   
-Mais Kyo... je t'aime... je ne peux pas laisser le démon te posséder ainsi... Yuki te pervertit... je suis venue pour te sauver!"   
Kyo la regarda avec de grands yeux, puis éclata de rire.   
Kagura voyant sa réaction se mit à pleurer puis elle s'enfuit en courant!   
"Kyo peut-être que tu devrais la rattraper...   
-J'ai mieux à faire Yun... m'occuper de toi par exemple..."   
Kyo ota la couverture qui recouvrait Yuki et s'allongea sur lui...   
  
"Tohru?"   
Kisa frappa doucement à la porte... comme personne ne répondait elle décida d'entrer.   
"Tohru?" murmura timidement la jeune fille.   
Apparemment Tohru n'était pas encore rentrée... elle était peut-être allée faire des courses.   
Kisa s'assit à la table, puis alluma la télévision. Ca tombait bien, il s'agissait de son dessin animé préféré "Moguéta hachez-les tous".   
Lorsque l'épisode fut fini elle alla à la cuisine boire un verre d'eau.   
  
Kagura arriva essouflée à la maison de Shigure.   
Elle décida de se venger de Yuki qui avait perverti son Kyo d'amour en allant saccager ses affaires.   
Elle se rendit dans la chambre du jeune homme et prit un malin plaisir à déchiqueter tous ses vêtements, s'aidant à l'occasion d'une paire de ciseaux qu'elle avait trouvés sur le bureau.   
Fouillant partout, elle trouva quelques lettres compromettantes que Yuki avait apparemment écrit à Tohru sans jamais les lui montrer , ceci avant son nouvel interêt pour Kyo...   
Kagura en lut quelques passages et sourit gaiment!   
Malgré son apparence de jeune garçon timide et chaste, Yuki avait une imagination débridée... et écrivait des choses fort excitantes sur ce qu'il aimerait faire à Tohru... vraiment très excitantes...   
Kagura s'installa confortablement sur le lit de Yuki, et poursuivit sa lecture...   
Lorsqu'elle eut fini de lire, elle rajusta sa robe, puis elle plia les lettres soigneusement et les rangea dans son sac-à-dos!   
"Ca pourra toujours me servir pour dépervertir Kyo...", murmura-t-elle.   
Toutes ses émotions lui ayant donné faim, elle décida donc de voir si Tohru n'aurait pas laisser quelque chose de bon dans le frigo...   
Elle descendit les escaliers vérifiant que Kyo et Yuki n'étaient pas rentrés, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine.   
Elle ouvrit la porte du frigo et écarquilla les yeux... puis elle s'évanouit... de l'intérieur du frigo, le cadavre de Kisa la fixait!   


A suivre...   
Bilan du chapitre 4: Kisa dans la cuisine avec le frigo.

  



	5. Chapitre5

**Auteur: Zaz  
E-mail: zazlun@yahoo.fr  
Titre: Cluedo  
Genre: serial killer, yaoi, etc  
Base: FB**  
  
Disclaimer: Les personnages de FB ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec. Ces personnages étant fictifs, toute ressemblance avec des personnes existant dans la réalité serait totallement forfuite, de même pour les actions qui se passent dans cette fic.   
  
Chapitre 5 ^^ j'en ai profité pour pourrir un peu la situation, sorry >. Pis bon j'essaye de rendre Tohru un peu plus présente :)   
Merci pour toutes les review ça me fait énormément plaisir *o* Il y a 10 chapitres, donc vous ne saurez pas si c'est Tohru la meurtrière avant la fin :p   
Bonne lecture!   
  
**Cluedo**  
  
**Chapitre 5**  
  
Tohru ouvrit lentement les yeux... elle sentit une main qui tenait la sienne et baissa le regard vers celle-ci. Elle vit alors Yuki profondément endormi, la tête reposant sur le bord du lit, sa main tenant fermement celle de Tohru.   
La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle... visiblement il s'agissait d'une chambre d'hôpital...   
Elle ne se souvenait plus de rien depuis le moment où on lui avait appris pour Kisa...   
Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Tohru... elle ferma alors les yeux pour essayer de faire cesser ses pleurs.   
  
Kyo entra doucement dans la chambre. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Yuki, et se baissant lui murmura à l'oreille:   
"Yuki réveille-toi, j'ai rapporté de quoi manger"   
Yuki remua ce qui fit ouvrir les yeux à Tohru. Elle fut surprise de voir Kyo dans la chambre...   
"Aussi silencieux qu'un chat", pensa-t-elle.   
"Bonjour Tohru, lui dit Kyo, voyant qu'elle était réveillée. Comment te sens-tu?   
-Hum... je crois que ça va... est-ce que...   
-Oui?   
-Est-ce que l'enterrement a déjà eu lieu...?   
-Humm... tu es restée inconsciente 4 jours Tohru..."   
Tohru sentit le regard de Yuki sur elle. Elle tourna son regard vers lui, et fut surprise de l'inquiétude qu'elle y lut...   
"Tohru..., murmura Yuki,... tu es enfin réveillée... j'ai eu si peur!"   
Kyo fronça les sourcils devant l'inquiétude exprimée dans la voix de Yuki... les médecins les avaient prévenus que le cas de Tohru n'était pas inquiétant pourtant...   
  
Tohru devant encore rester quelques jours à l'hôpital, Yuki et Kyo regagnèrent la maison de Shigure.   
"Yuki, je vais aller m'entrainer un peu! Profites-en pour te détendre!"   
Kyo partit au pas de course. Yuki entra dans la salle de bain et se fit couler un bain.   
  
Kyo courait dans le bois réfléchissant à l'attitude de Yuki... évidemment il se doutait bien que Yuki avait eu des sentiments pour Tohru, comme lui-même... elle était si attachante, et elle donnait aux gens l'impression d'être importants...   
"Est-il toujours amoureux d'elle? pensa sombrement Kyo. Que ressent-il vraiment pour moi dans ce cas là?"   
Soudain Kyo se retrouva plaqué au sol!   
Il se dégagea et se retrouva face à Kagura...   
  
"Un de moins! murmura la voix. Qu'ils reposent en paix... la douleur a enfin cessé pour eux..."   
Une main barra "Kisa" d'un coup de crayon sur la petite liste où figurait les prénoms des membres de la famille Soma.   
Sourire fugace... "De qui vais-je abréger les souffrances maintenant?"   
  
"Kagura...?!   
-Kyo, je voulais te parler, et je t'ai vu partir dans le bois... sans Yuki... je me suis dit que ce serait le bon moment...   
-Le bon moment? Pour quoi? demanda Kyo surpris.   
-Hum... j'ai quelques petites choses à te montrer..."   
Sans en dire davantage, Kagura tendit à Kyo les lettres écrites par Yuki.   
Kyo s'assit dans l'herbe, puis jettant un regard incertain à Kagura, déplia les lettres et commença sa lecture...   
Au fur et à mesure son visage s'assombrit... jusqu'à ce qu'il jette violemment les lettres.   
"Kyo... je voulais que tu saches... il se sert de toi... c'est Tohru qu'il aime!"   
Kyo regarda Kagura, elle vit alors qu'il était au bord des larmes, et elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas eu tort.   
Kyo détourna le regard et s'enfuit en courant.   
  
Yuki, ayant fini de prendre son bain, enfila un tee-shirt et un pantalon de Kyo... il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements, et avait emprunté ceux du chat.   
Yuki sourit à cette pensée... évidemment, ce n'était pas trop son style de vêtements, mais ils étaient confortables...   
La police avait émis l'hypothèse que le saccage de la chambre de Yuki était le fait du meurtrier... pour Yuki, il s'agissait plutôt d'un acte de Kagura... mais peut-être l'un n'excluait pas l'autre!   
"Qui cela peut-il bien être?" murmura Yuki.   
Puis se rendant compte du silence qui régnait dans la maison, il frissonna... il se demanda où pouvait bien être Kyo... ça faisait longtemps qu'il était parti!   
  
"Rin?!   
-Oh! Bonjour Kyo... je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver!   
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais allongée ici... au milieu du pré...?   
-Je réfléchis... qui est le meurtrier à ton avis?   
-Peut-être que c'est moi et que je suis venu pour te tuer...   
-Ne plaisante pas avec ça Kyo... je me doute bien que ce n'est pas toi... ton but est de faire parti des 12 animaux, pas de les éliminer les uns après les autres...   
-... tu as une idée sur l'identité du tueur?   
-Pas vraiment... mais j'ai quelques soupçons sur Hatori... et Ayame...   
-Oui Ayame est vraiment étrange ces temps-ci...   
-Haru m'a dit qu'Ayame n'a pas prononcé une parole depuis la mort d'Akito..."   
Kyo s'allongea dans l'herbe, regardant le ciel.   
"Rin... Haru et toi... vous êtes de nouveau ensembles?   
-Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça?   
-Parce que l'autre jour, il tournait autour de Yuki... mais bon ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance..."   
Rin sourit discrètement, se demandant ce qu'il y avait entre Kyo et Yuki...   
  
Le lendemain matin, Kyo qui avait dormi chez Rin, passa prendre des affaires chez Shigure...   
Il trouva Yuki endormit la tête posée sur la table... visiblement la souris l'avait attendu...   
Kyo fit un geste vers Yuki, puis se reprenant, monta chercher ses affaires... il ne pouvait pas rester auprès de Yuki sachant que celui-ci était amoureux de Tohru!   
Avant de partir il laissa quand même un mot à Yuki pour lui dire qu'il allait bien, et qu'il quittait la maison pour quelques temps.   
  
Ritsu marchait sur la pointe des pieds... il ne voulait surtout pas réveiller Yuki!   
Evidemment, il se prit les pieds dans le bord de la nappe et s'affala sur la table.   
Yuki se réveilla en sursaut.   
"Gomeeeeeen nasaiiiiiiiiiii, se mit à hurler Ritsu! Je ne voulais pas te réveiller Yuki! Gomeeeeen nasaaaaaai!   
-Ritsu... c'est bon... ce n'est pas grave!   
-Gomeeeeen nasaaaaaaaiiiiii! Hatori m'a envoyé pour savoir si vous alliez bien, et je t'ai réveillé... gomeeeeeennnnn nasaiiiiiii!!!!! Je ne peux t'imposer ma présence plus longtemps! Gomeeeeen nasaaaaaaiiiii!"   
Ritsu partit en courant...   
Yuki aperçut alors la feuille sur la table... il la prit et lu le mot de Kyo.   
"...Pourquoi?...qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... pour qu'il... qu'il... ne veuille plus me voir...?"   
Yuki se mit à pleurer, puis posant la tête sur ses bras, à sanglotter...   
Il essayait de se calmer, les joues encore humides, quand il entendit un bruit à l'extérieur.   
Il sortit alors, espérant que ce soit Kyo...   
"Kagura?   
-Oh... Yuki tu es là... j'ai trouvé Ritsu... le lac..."   
Elle partit en courant vers le lac, suivit de près par Yuki.   
Ritsu flottait près du bord, son kimono gonflé par l'eau...   


A suivre...   
Bilan du chapitre 5: Ritsu dans le lac avec l'eau du lac :p

  



	6. Chapitre6

**Auteur: Zaz  
E-mail: zazlun@yahoo.fr  
Titre: Cluedo  
Genre: serial killer, yaoi, etc  
Base: FB**  
  
Disclaimer: Les personnages de FB ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec. Ces personnages étant fictifs, toute ressemblance avec des personnes existant dans la réalité serait totallement forfuite, de même pour les actions qui se passent dans cette fic.   
  
Chapitre 6 ^^ un tit cadeau pour Kyo ce coup-ci ^^ Pis c'est un peu plus long que les autres, vu que je suis de bonne humeur :p   
Bonne lecture!   
  
**Cluedo**  
  
**Chapitre 6**  
  
"J'ai décidé de tous vous réunir au manoir Soma pour des raisons de sécurité, annonça Hatori. Préparez vos affaires, vous vous installerez au manoir après l'enterrement..."   
  
"Ça va me compliquer les choses... encore que si je mets le feu au manoir, ça résoudra le problème... mais non... il faudra que j'agisse en toute discrétion!"   
  
Au manoir, chacun fut réparti dans les différentes chambres. Ils se changèrent et descendirent au salon.   
Tohru alla préparer le repas, avec l'aide de Yuki qui supportait très mal la présence de Kyo.   
  
Yuki les bras chargés de plats entra dans la salle à manger. Il enjamba Momiji qui était allongé à même le sol, et posa les plats sur la table.   
Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir Tohru se prendre les pieds dans Momiji! Elle s'affala sur Yuki, les plats se renversant sur lui et sur elle.   
"Yuki... je suis désolée...   
-Pas grave Tohru... mais je suis plein de sauce..."   
Tohru prit la souris dans ses mains et l'amena à la salle de bain. Puis elle posa Yuki par terre, et s'asseyant à côté de lui, lui nettoya délicatement la tête avec une serviette.   
Yuki se retransforma...   
"Yuki... tu as encore de la sauce dans les cheveux... ne bouge pas, je vais finir!"   
Tohru finit de nettoyer les cheveux de Yuki, puis ils se levèrent tous les deux.   
Yuki enlaça Tohru et lui fit un bisou sur la joue pour la remercier.   
A ce moment là, Kyo entra dans la salle de bain, pour leur dire de venir manger...   
Il vit donc Yuki nu qui enlaçait Tohru...   
"Venez manger ça va être froid!"   
Il foudroya Yuki du regard puis tourna les talons et retourna à la salle à manger.   
  
Yuki, rhabillé, et Tohru allèrent rejoindre les autres.   
Une fois le repas terminé, Yuki et Kyo se proposèrent en même temps pour aider Tohru à faire la vaisselle.   
La situation dégénéra en dispute, puis Yuki énervé gifla Kyo!   
Kyo l'agripa par le col de la chemise et le traina dehors!   
Haru et Momiji allèrent aider Tohru à faire la vaisselle, vu que maintenant Kyo et Yuki étaient occupés à se battre.   
Hatori, Rin, Ayame, et Kagura, buvaient du thé en observant le combat.   
A leur grande surprise, Kyo balança un coup de poing à Yuki qui envoya celui-ci au tapis!   
"Baka nezumi, pour une fois c'est moi le plus fort! annonça triomphalement Kyo. Bon je vais faire un tour!"   
  
Au bout de quelques minutes, Yuki ne s'étant toujours pas relevé, Hatori alla voir s'il allait bien.   
Yuki releva la tête. Il avait l'arcade sourcillière en sang.   
Hatori voulut l'examiner, mais Yuki balaya sa main d'un geste, se leva et s'éloigna sans un mot.   
  
Kyo fit le tour de la propriété puis décida de rentrer. Il aperçut Yuki adossé à un arbre, et s'approcha dans le but de le narguer.   
"Alors, baka nezumi, tu ne te remets pas de ta défaite?"   
Comment Yuki ne réagissait pas, Kyo s'approcha et aperçut le sang sur la chemise de Yuki...   
Kyo toucha Yuki et celui-ci s'affala sur le côté!   
Kyo, paniqué, prit Yuki dans ses bras et courut au manoir.   
Hatori, après s'être assuré que Yuki était toujours vivant, demanda à Kyo de le déposer dans sa chambre sur le lit.   
Il fit ensuite sortir Kyo de la pièce pour pouvoir examiner Yuki en toute tranquilité.   
Lorsqu'il eut fini, il sortit de la pièce et trouva Kyo qui attendait, soucieux, dans le couloir.   
"Il était juste évanoui... je lui ai recousu l'arcade sourcilière... mais il a 2 côtés cassées... il va devoir rester au lit quelques jours! Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte...   
-J'étais enervé... est-ce que je peux aller le voir?   
-Oui, il est réveillé."   
  
Kyo entra doucement dans la chambre, et s'assit sur la chaise qu'Hatori avait laissée près du lit.   
Yuki le regarda s'asseoir puis voulut se redresser. Il grimaça sous l'effet de la douleur, et retomba allongé.   
"Attends, je vais t'aider", dit Kyo.   
Il passa ses bras autour de Yuki, et le releva doucement. Lorsque Yuki fut appuyé sur les oreillers, Kyo s'aperçut qu'il avait les bras bloqués entre Yuki et les oreillers... il sentait le souffle de Yuki sur sa joue...   
"Oh... Yuki est réveillé! Kyo-kun, tu as besoin d'aide on dirait!"   
Tohru s'approcha et prenant Yuki par les épaules le déplaça un peu.   
Yuki ferma les yeux au contact des mains douces et fraiches de Tohru. Il sentit Kyo qui enlevait ses bras.   
Quand il rouvrit les yeux, se fut pour voir Kyo qui le regardait froidement.   
Kyo se leva du lit et tournant les talons:   
"Je vous laisse seuls, si on me cherche, je suis sur le toit...   
-...Kyo..."   
Yuki voulant le rattraper, essaya de se lever du lit et s'écroula par terre!   
"Yuki-kun!!!" s'exclama Tohru.   
Kyo prit Yuki dans ses bras et le reposa sur le lit, tandis que Tohru allait chercher Hatori.   
"Baka nezumi..."   
Yuki jeta un regard désolé à Kyo puis s'évanouit de nouveau.   
Hatori après avoir examiné Yuki, demanda à Kyo de rester à son chevet, étant donné que Tohru avait d'autres choses à faire.   
  
Ayame s'approcha doucement, et passa une main dans les cheveux de son jeune frère...   
"Non... je ne peux pas laisser Yun mourir... il faut que j'aille voir Hatori..." pensa-t-il.   
Il alla jusqu'au cabinet d'Hatori, où celui-ci était en train de consulter les dossiers de ses patients.   
Momiji dormait à côté de lui.   
"Hatori... il faut que je te parle...   
-Oui?   
-Je pense savoir qui est l'assassin... j'y réfléchis depuis la mort d'Akito, et j'ai observé tout le monde... je voudrais en parler avec toi!   
-Hum... d'accord. Mais il faudrait aller coucher Momiji... est-ce que tu peux t'en occuper? On discutera après!"   
Ayame jeta un regard au jeune garçon blond qui dormait à poings fermés, puis le soulevant délicatement pour ne pas le réveiller, l'amena jusqu'à son lit. Il le déposa délicatement, puis sortit de la chambre sur le pointe des pieds.   
Fermant la porte, il entra en collision avec Tohru qui revenait de la salle de bain, et se transforma en serpent!   
"Oh... Ayame-san... je suis vraiment désolée... je vais vous aider!   
-Non c'est bon, va te coucher, je vais me débrouiller!"   
Tohru laissa là le serpent, et retourna se coucher.   
  
Kyo ouvrit les yeux... il s'était endormi sur le lit de Yuki. Celui-ci, qui dormait profondément, lui tenait la main.   
Kyo hésita, mais il avait vraiment faim. Il dégagea doucement sa main, puis sortit de la chambre.   
Il n'alluma pas la lumière, se servant de sa vision de chat. Il distingua une forme étendue par terre. Il alluma alors la lumière du couloir, et découvrit Ayame... complètement nu, couché sur le ventre, son pantalon sur la tête.   
Hatori arriva à ce moment là.   
"Je le cherchais, ça fait 30 minutes qu'il est parti... humm... apparemment, on l'a étouffé avec son pantalon alors qu'il était encore serpent, puis il a repris sa forme humaine...   
-Ca va être un coup dur pour tout le monde... surtout pour Yuki", murmura Kyo.   
  
Le lendemain, Kyo apporta à manger à Yuki. Celui-ci sous le choc de la mort de son frère, refusait de manger, de boire , et de parler.   
"Yun... il faut que tu manges!"   
Voyant que Yuki ne réagissait pas, Kyo monta sur le lit, et enjamba Yuki.   
"Aller, baka nezumi, ouvre la bouche! Mange!"   
A la grande surprise de Kyo, Yuki plutôt que d'ouvrir le bouche pour manger, l'enlaça, et posant la tête dans le creux de son épaule se mit à pleurer.   
Kyo posa maladroitement l'assiette sur la chaise, et referma ses bras sur Yuki.   
"Kyo... je ne veux pas que tu me quittes... maintenant tu es le seul qu'il me reste... je t'aime...   
-Hum... ne dis pas ça... c'est Tohru que tu aimes!"   
Yuki, étonné, s'écarta de Kyo.   
"Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça?   
-Euh... j'ai lu les lettres que tu as écrites à Tohru... et j'ai vu ton comportement avec elle... tu passes tout ton temps avec elle... tu la prends dans tes bras...   
-Les lettres? demanda Yuki, pensif... Oh!... j'ai écris ça il y a des mois... avant que je connaisse ton troisième aspect...   
-Hein?!... donc tu ne m'aimes pas... tu as eu pitié de moi en voyant ma malédiction, c'est tout!   
-Non!"   
Yuki prit la tête de Kyo entre ses mains.   
"Je t'aime!" dit-il d'un ton décidé.   
Puis il embrassa Kyo, qui lui rendit fougueusement son baiser.   
Kyo commença à embrasser Yuki dans le cou... mais à ce moment là, Tohru arriva ce qui les interrompit.   


A suivre...   
Bilan du chapitre 6: Ayame dans le couloir avec son pantalon

  



	7. Chapitre7

**Auteur: Zaz  
E-mail: zazlun@yahoo.fr  
Titre: Cluedo  
Genre: serial killer, yaoi, etc  
Base: FB**  
  
Disclaimer: Les personnages de FB ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec. Ces personnages étant fictifs, toute ressemblance avec des personnes existant dans la réalité serait totallement forfuite, de même pour les actions qui se passent dans cette fic.   
  
Chapitre 7 ^^ 3ans plus tard (oui c'est fatiguant de penser à uploader ^^; désolée =_= ). Bientôt la fin, il reste plus grand monde à butter :p   
Bonne lecture!   
  
**Cluedo**  
  
**Chapitre 7**  
  
Tohru les regarda avec de grands yeux.   
"...mais... qu'est-ce que vous faites....???"  
Haru arriva à ce moment là et se penchant, chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de Tohru.  
Celle-ci se mit à rougir, regarda tour à tour Yuki, Kyo, et Haru, puis bégayant:  
"...mais...mais... c'est... c'est pas... naturel!!!!"  
Haru la regarda avec un grand sourire puis lui murmura de nouveau quelques mots à l'oreille.   
Tohru devint complètement rouge puis tourna les talons et se précipita hors de la chambre!  
"Euh... Haru... qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit? demanda Kyo intrigué.  
-Ben je lui ai expliqué que c'est peut être pas naturel, mais que c'est bon", rétorqua Haru mort de rire.  
Kyo et Yuki devinrent rouges comme des pivoines et devant leurs têtes, Haru préféra les laisser seuls.  
  
  
Tohru étandait le linge, désemparée. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Yuki et Kyo en étaient arrivés là! Oh, c'est vrai qu'il s'entendaient bien mieux, qu'ils avaient enfin découvert les qualités de leurs prunes respectives, mais de là à...   
Une boule se format dans la gorge de Tohru. Evidemment elle les aimait beaucoup tous les deux, et ne souhaitait que leur bonheur... mais quand même, les imaginer, leurs corps enlacés, alors qu'elle était seule, comme toujours...   
Elle sanglota... elle aimait tellement Yuki... et Kyo était si attendrissant... si beaux tous les deux... elle n'avait pas osé choisir, et voilà qu'ils avaient trouvé une alternative dans laquelle il n'y avait pas de place pour elle!   
Elle fondit en larmes et courut se réfugier dans sa chambre.   
  
Kyo ouvrit les yeux, et mis quelques secondes pour se rappeler où il était... dans le lit de Yuki. La souris dormait profondément, sa tête sur l'épaule nue de Kyo.  
Le chat avait vraiment très faim... il se dégagea délicatement de façon à ne pas réveiller Yuki, puis se leva et enfila son pantalon.  
Il sortit de la chambre et se fit un petit casse-croûte dans la cuisine, repensant à sa folle nuit d'amour avec Yuki... sans interruptions intempestives qui plus est!  
Il remonta pour retourner se coucher, et en passant devant la chambre qu'occupait Haru il entendit des gémissements. Il colla son oreille à la porte... puis décida d'aller réveiller Yuki.  
De retour dans la chambre il embrassa à pleine bouche la souris, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Yuki.  
"Humm... Kyo... qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
-Ecoute les bruits qui viennent de la chambre d'à côté Yun, murmura narquoisement Kyo, tandis qu'il commençait à embrasser Yuki.  
-Euh... c'est la chambre de Haru à côté non?  
-...oui...  
-Il est avec Rin?  
-...apparemment... ça te chatouille là?  
-... non pas exactement... c'est bien qu'il se soit réconcilié avec Rin...  
-... oui...  
-Ils sont quand même un peu bruyants...  
-Moi ça ne me gène pas vraiment... au contraire ça m'inspire!  
-... huumm... Kyo... oooh..."  
  
  
Yuki ouvrit les yeux, il venait d'entendre un bruit provenant de la chambre d'à côté!  
"pas possible... ils vont pas remettre ça...encore?!?"  
Il entendit un bruit sourd comme celui que fait un corps qui tombe par terre, alors il se releva sur les coudes, un peu inquiet.  
"Kyo?  
-...hum...oui?  
-Peut être on devrait aller voir dans la chambre de Haru....  
-... tu veux jouer les voyeurs ou t'as envie de faire un truc à quatre?" demanda Kyo à moitié endormi.  
Yuki lui donna un grand coup de coude dans les côtes ce qui réveilla totalement le chat.  
"Baka neko!"  
Yuki se leva, et s'habilla, enervé, puis il sortit de la chambre.  
Kyo se morigéna! Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de ce qu'il disait... enfin c'était juste pour plaisanter... il se leva et s'habilla à son tour.  
Il rejoignit Yuki qui avait collé son oreille à la porte de la chambre.  
"Tu entends quelque chose?  
-chuuut!"  
Yuki entrebailla doucement la porte, et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Il aperçut les corps nus et enlacés de Haru et Rin, et ne voyant rien de suspect dans la chambre, il en conclut qu'il s'était inquiété pour rien et referma la porte.  
"C'est bon apparemment tout va bien, murmura Yuki.  
-Bon retournons nous coucher alors..., proposa Kyo, tandis que sa main s'attardait sur les fesses de Yuki.  
-Dans tes rêves baka neko!"  
Yuki descendit à la cuisine, plantant là un Kyo dégouté.   
  
Le petit déjeuner était un peu tendu. Hatori s'en aperçut:  
"Kyo et Yuki vous vous êtes encore disputés?  
-Hein?  
-Quoi? Pourquoi tu dis ça?  
-Ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas remarqué votre petit manège, dit Hatori en souriant.  
-...  
-Bah c'était juste pour m'amuser, balança Kyo, sans un regard pour Yuki, de toute façon la souris est trop efféminée pour moi!"  
Yuki se leva, gifla Kyo, puis monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre.  
Il était en train d'imaginer toutes sortes de tortures qu'il pourrait faire subire à Kyo pour se venger quand il se fit la réfléxion qu'il n'avait toujours pas vu Haru et Rin depuis qu'il s'était levé... peut être étaient-ils encore endormis... ou...  
Yuki se précipita dans le couloir et ouvrit la porte à toute volée!  
Haru et Rin n'avaient pas bougé depuis la dernière fois que Yuki les avait vus... et pour cause!  
Yuki s'approcha et faillit vomir en voyant les expressions des visages des deux jeunes gens... leurs yeux exorbités... et les marques bleues autour de leurs cous...  
Yuki s'évanouit...  
  


A suivre...   
Bilan du chapitre 7: Haru et Rin dans la chambre avec le drap

  



	8. Chapitre8

**Auteur: Zaz  
E-mail: zazlun@yahoo.fr  
Titre: Cluedo  
Genre: serial killer, yaoi, etc  
Base: FB**  
  
Disclaimer: Les personnages de FB ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec. Ces personnages étant fictifs, toute ressemblance avec des personnes existant dans la réalité serait totallement forfuite, de même pour les actions qui se passent dans cette fic.   
  
Chapitre 8 ^^ encore un tit chapitre où je torture Yuki et Kyo ouaaais!! Bon comme il ne reste vraiment pas grand monde à tuer, ce sera l'avant dernier chapitre... dans le prochain je dévoilerai qui est l'assassin, pis je me débarasserai des persos qui sont encore vivants *___* (euh na c'est juste une blague... quoi que... ^__^).   
Bonneuuuu lecture :)   
  
**Cluedo**  
  
**Chapitre 8**  
  
L'enterrement de Rin et Haru fut un moment douloureux, et chacun pleura longuement... mais bon ils commençaient tous à avoir l'habitude des enterrements et la vie reprit son cours...   
  
"Hatori..., murmura Shigure.  
-... euh... Shigure? Mais je te croyais mort...  
- oui en effet.  
- Alors c'est comme dans ce livre où le meurtrier fait semblant de mourir pour pouvoir tuer les gens en toute tranquilité? demanda Hatori d'un air effaré.  
- Quelle imagination Tori, s'esclaffa Shigure. Passons aux choses sérieuses au lieu de dire des bêtises... prends-moi Tori!  
- HEIN?!"  
Un craquement retentit près du canapé, ce qui réveilla Hatori!  
Il ouvrit les yeux et saisit le couteau....   
  
Kyo s'était levé plus tôt que les autres et était parti faire un jogging.  
Après avoir couru une heure, il s'arrêta pour souffler près du manoir, mais ses pensées dérivèrent vers Yuki...  
"baka nezumi! grogna-t'il. J'aimerais vraiment me débarasser de toi t'es vraiment trop stupide!"  
Il donna un grand coup de poing dans l'arbre qui se trouvait là, et cria:  
"SALE RAT, JE TE HAIS, TU ME POURRIS LA VIE!!"  
Il se retourna, et croisa le regard effaré de Yuki.  
"J'étais venu pour m'excuser... mais je vois que ce n'est pas la peine..."  
Yuki se détourna et s'enfuit en courant.  
Kyo hésita un moment, il ne savait pas si cela valait le coup de rattraper la souris, après tout ils ne faisaient que se disputer, à croire que quelqu'un prenait un malin plaisir à pourrir leur relation à la moindre occasion!  
Enfin bon, il devait avouer que la souris lui manquait... ses lèvres, ses caresses, les mots tendres qu'il lui disait quand ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux...  
Le chat décida de rejoindre la souris, et de tenter de trouver un terrain d'entente.   
  
Yuki était en larmes, il courrut comme un fou jusqu'au manoir et y arriva complètement essouflé... il commençait à faire une crise d'asthme mais il n'en avait rien à faire, plutôt mourir que de devoir encore supporter ce sale chat!  
"...Yuki..."  
C'était la voix de Kyo juste derrière lui... il n'osa pas se retourner, il ne voulait pas avoir à affronter le regard du chat, et encore moins lui pardonner ses dures paroles!  
Kyo posa sa main sur l'épaule de la souris ce qui fit frissonner celle-ci.  
Un cri retentit, c'était la voix de Momiji!   
  
Yuki et Kyo se précipitèrent vers le salon d'où était venu le cri.  
Ils trouvèrent Hatori en train de ceinturer Momiji. Le médecin tenait un couteau à la main...  
Yuki et Kyo bondirent sur le dragon, lui arrachèrent son arme, et un coup de poing de Kyo l'assomma!   
  
"Momiji... tout va bien? demanda Yuki d'une voix essouflée.  
-... euh oui ça va... merci à vous deux, j'ai cru qu'il allait vraiment m'avoir!" répondit le blondinet.   
  
Kyo entreprit d'attacher Hatori solidement à une chaise.  
Puis tandis que Momiji allait prendre un bain pour se remettre de ses émotions, la souris et le chat allèrent à la cuisine pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, et discuter du sort d'Hatori.   
  
Tohru les rejoint peu de temps après ce qui les empêcha d'aborder d'autres sujets de conversations.  
"Oh? C'était Hatori? Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça pouvait être lui... en plus c'est un médecin si compétent... murmura tristement la jeune fille.  
-Oué il cachait bien son jeu!" s'exclama Kyo, jetant un regard en coin à Yuki. Il aurait bien aimé se retrouver seul avec la souris...  
"Euh... Tohru, il me faudrait mon tee-shirt orange mais il est au sale... est-ce que ce serait possible que tu me le laves? demanda le chat.  
-Je serais ravie de te rendre ce service Kyo! s'exclama Tohru. J'y vais tout de suite!"   
  
Tohru mit le tee-shirt dans la machine à 90°C espérant que ça le ferait rétrécir!  
"Il croit vraiment que je n'ai pas remarqué que c'était un stupide prétexte pour se débarasser de moi ou quoi?"  
Elle se dirigea vers le salon et aperçut Yuki et Kyo qui montaient à l'étage.  
Elle grimaça puis décida d'aller voir si Hatori avait repris connaissance... elle pourrait peut-être comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à tant d'horreurs, et apaiser son coeur!  
Elle passa la porte du salon et se figea.  
Du sang dégoulinait de la gorge tranchée d'Hatori! Elle voulut crier mais une main se plaqua sur sa bouche, et avec un ricanement, la personne qui la tenait la traina jusqu'à la machine à laver!   
  
"Bon Yuki... il faut qu'on parle sérieusement... ici on sera moins dérangés!  
-... moué... je ne trouve pas que ta chambre soit le meilleur endroit pour discuter... ce n'est pas un lieu franchement neutre...  
-Oui mais bon au moins on sera tranquilles!  
-Bon je t'écoute alors..."  
Kyo s'excusa longuement pour son comportement... puis Yuki fit de même...  
Une fois réconciliés, ils décidèrent de rester amis et se serrèrent longuement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.   
  
Kyo fermait les yeux, repirant le doux parfum de Yuki...  
"C'est sans doute la dernière fois que je le serre dans mes bras", pensa-t'il attristé.  
Mais il sentit Yuki le serrer plus fortement contre lui... puis les lèvres du jeune garçon se poser sur son cou...  
"Hum... désolé Kyo, murmura Yuki, mais là ce n'est pas vraiment comme ami que j'ai envi de t'avoir...  
-A mon avis, c'est tout nu que tu as envi de m'avoir non?  
-ui... est-ce que c'est le cas aussi pour toi?  
-OUI!"  
Kyo renversa Yuki et lui arracha son tee-shirt!  
Puis maugréant:  
"Raaaa, elle m'énerve cette machine à laver elle fait vraiment trop de bruit! Je vais aller l'éteindre, ne bouge pas!"   
  


A suivre...   
Bilan du chapitre 8: Hatori dans le salon avec un couteau

  



	9. Chapitre9

**Auteur: Zaz  
E-mail: zazlun@yahoo.fr  
Titre: Cluedo  
Genre: serial killer, yaoi, etc  
Base: FB**  
  
Disclaimer: Les personnages de FB ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec. Ces personnages étant fictifs, toute ressemblance avec des personnes existant dans la réalité serait totallement forfuite, de même pour les actions qui se passent dans cette fic.   
  
Chapitre 9 ^^ Et voilà c'est la fin... mais vous vous en remettrez j'en suis sure ^^ Bonne lecture en tout cas :)   
  
**Cluedo**  
  
**Chapitre 9: the end**  
  
"Humphh humpphhh  
-Chut tais toi... je suis sure que l'assassin est par là!"  
Tohru sentit l'étreinte se déssérer, et la main, qui la baillonnait, quitta sa bouche.  
Elle se retourna, soulagée que ce soit Kagura... et encore plus soulagée de ne pas avoir fini dans la machine à laver.  
Elles allèrent se cacher à côté de la machine à laver, attendant que le meurtrier apparaisse, de façon à ce que Kagura puisse le maitriser.  
Quelqu'un approcha et elles se jetèrent violemment sur lui!  
"On le tient!" cria triomphalement Kagura.  
Puis baissant les yeux:  
"Kyo?  
-Mon dieu mon dieu mon dieu, c'écria Tohru. C'est Kyo le meutrier!  
-Dis pas de bêtises Tohru, ça ne peut pas être Kyo d'amour! Regarde la douceur qu'il y a dans ses yeux!  
-Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais... VOUS M'ECRASEZ! hurla Kyo hors de lui.  
-Oups gomen, s'écria Tohru en se relevant.  
-COMMENT OSE-TU ME HURLER A LA FIGURE!??" cria Kagura et elle l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.   
  
Pendant ce temps, Yuki était seul...   
  
Une fois Kyo remis en état, et Kagura ayant fini par arrêter de s'excuser, ils allèrent voir le corps de Hatori.  
Tohru commença à tourner de l'oeil, alors Kagura recouvrit Hatori avec un drap.  
"Bon... on va faire le compte...  
-Le compte de quoi? demanda Tohru.  
-Des vivants et des morts pour savoir qui est l'assassin, dit Kyo.  
-Alors je fais les morts! s'écria Kagura.  
-C'est pas un jeu...  
-Oui... pardon Kyo!" murmura la jeune fille.   
  
Yuki se demandait pourquoi Kyo mettait autant de temps...   
  
Tohru sembla entrer en transe et commença à déclamer:  
"Akito dans le pavillon avec la tronçonneuse...  
-Elle nous fait quoi là? demanda Kagura.  
-Hiro dans le salon avec la corde...  
-J'sais pas... répondit Kyo en regarda bizarrement Tohru.  
-Shigure dans le potager avec la bache...  
-Tin ça craint!  
-Kisa dans la cuisine avec le frigo...  
-Tu crois qu'elle est possédée?  
-Ritsu dans le lac avec l'eau du lac...  
-Je sais pas mais franchement ça craaaint!  
-Ayame dans le couloir avec son pantalon...  
-Euh... je commence à flipper là...  
-Haru et Rin dans la chambre avec le drap...  
-He ho Tohru, tu m'entends?  
-Hatori dans le salon avec le couteau...  
-Ouf elle a finit, je commençais à vraiment flipper moi!  
-Yuki dans la maison avec le tee-shirt de Kyo...  
-QUOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!!!!???????"   
  
Yuki avait fermé les yeux, il commençait à s'assoupir.  
Il entendit un bruit de pas dans la chambre...  
"Enfin, voilà Kyo", pensa-t-il gaiement.   
  
Kyo courut comme un dératé jusqu'à l'étage! Il était hors de question que quelque touche à un cheveux de SON Yuki!  
"J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard, murmura tristement Kagura. Tohru? Tu m'entends Tohru?  
-Hein?! Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a???  
-Euh... tu ne te souviens de rien?  
-Me souvenir de quoi?  
-Laisse tomber!"   
  
"YUUUUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"  
Le hurlement de Kyo rententit dans toute la maison.  
"SI TU TOUCHES A YUKI JE TE CREVE!"  
Tohru et Kagura se précipitèrent à l'étage.  
Elles trouvèrent Kyo debout au milieu de la pièce, Yuki sur le lit qui le regardait d'un air étonné, et Momiji un peu plus loin, se tenant avec précaution à distance de Kyo.  
"Alors c'est toi le meurtrier, dit Kagura, en regardant le blondinet.  
-Na c'est pas moi, je venais juste voir si Yuki allait bien! se défendit Momiji.  
-Mais bien sur, et la marmotte..."  
Yuki regardait tout le monde avec un air effaré, il avait dû rater un épisode.   
  
Tandis que Kyo centurait Momiji et l'attachait avec l'aide des deux filles, Yuki descendit à la cuisine se chercher un verre d'eau.  
Comme il avait un peu froid, il avisa le tee-shirt de Kyo posé sur la machine à laver, et se dirigea vers celle-ci.  
Il allait s'emparer du tee-shirt quand une ombre surgit derrière lui.  
Yuki se retourna, effrayé.  
"Que?? Kureno?? Mais que fais-tu là???  
-Je suis venu me venger... personne ne m'a jamais aimé... après tout je suis le 12ème Juunishi, mais personne ne s'est jamais demandé pourquoi on ne me voyait jamais... sans Akito!  
-Euh... pourquoi?" demanda Yuki pour essayer de gagner du temps.   
Kureno roula des yeux.  
"Ha ha maintenant c'est trop tard pour poser la question, tu vas mourir comme les autres... avec ce tee-shirt!!!"  
Kureno saisit Yuki d'une main, et le tee-shirt de l'autre...   
  
Kyo descendit les escaliers, il avait envi de voir Yuki tout de suite... et plus si affinités...  
Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la cuisine et ne le trouvant pas, il passa dans le salon.  
Il remarqua que la porte de la salle d'eau était ouverte, puis le rire dément qui s'en échappait.  
Sans réfléchir, Kyo fonça en hurlant:  
"YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"  
Il percuta Kureno de plein fouet qui s'étala violemment contre la machine à laver.  
Kureno s'effondra sur le sol, laissant un filet de sang sur la machine.  
"Il me laissait jamais sortir de la pièce... il était méchant... c'est bien fait pour lui..." murmura Kureno, avant de s'éteindre sous les yeux attristés de Yuki et Kyo.   
  
Les deux garçons remontèrent à l'étage pour délivrer Momiji, lui présentant leurs plates excuses.  
Puis ils virèrent tout le monde de la chambre...   
  
The End   
  
Voilà voilà c'est fini ^^  
J'espère que la fin vous a plu... et surtout qu'elle vous a surpris :p  
Je sais que tout le monde est déçu que d'une part Tohru ne soit pas passée dans la machine à laver, et que d'autre part l'assassin ne soit pas Momiji (mouahhaha j'ai bien eu tout le monde :p).  
Enfin bon tout le monde est content puisque Yuki et Kyo finissent vivants et ensemble ^__^   
  
PS: Kureno dans la salle d'eau avec la machine à laver :p 


End file.
